wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Anja Güberdar
Elgerholme, Lungary |Occupation = Television presenter ∙ model ∙ beauty pageant titleholder |Education = Victor Samuelmann School |School = University of Elgerholme |Years = 2002–present |Spouse = Eric Busch (m. 2008) |Children = 2}} Anna Serena "Anja" Busch (née Güberdar; born 12 August 1980) is a Lungarian television presenter, former model, and Miss Lungary 2004. Güberdar began her career after being crowned Miss Lungary 2004, and later placed as the 1st runner-up at Miss Intercontinental 2004. After her reign, Güberdar began working in a prominent roll at the Miss Lungary Organization, becoming the national director in 2012. She has hosted every Miss Lungary pageant since 2010. Life and career Early life and education Güberdar was born on 12 August 1980 in Elgerholme to parents Georg and Katerina Güberdar (née Döch). Her father worked as a plumber, while her mother is a primary school teacher. Güberdar grew up with two younger brothers, Elliot and Eric, born in 1984 and 1986, respectively. She was raised in a "modest family" in the Pflesch neighborhood. Güberdar attended primary school in Pflesch, where she became interested in performing. In an effort to break into the acting industry, she began modeling at the age of 11, which she discovered that she liked more than acting. Güberdar graduated from primary school in 1992, and went on to graduate from secondary school in 1996. She enrolled in Victor Samuelmann School, a gymnasiüm, and focused her coursework on business in her final year. While in high school, Güberdar took a break from modeling in order to prioritize schoolwork. She graduated in 1999, and went on to attend the University of Elgerholme. She graduated with a degree in business administration in 2002. After graduating, Güberdar began working at a pharmaceuticals company. She modeled while in university to support herself. Pageantry Güberdar began her pageantry career after competing in Miss Elgerholme 2001, at the insistence of a friend who was a big fan of pageantry but did not compete herself. She placed in the Top 10, and later decided to stop competing in order to prioritize her fledging career. She went on to return to pageantry, competing in Miss Elgerholme 2004, which she won. She also was the winner of the Miss Photogenic award. As Miss Elgerholme 2004, she was given the right to represent Elgerholme in the Miss Lungary 2004 pageant. Güberdar arrived in Schauwe for the Miss Lungary 2004 pageant on 5 December 2003. In the preliminary competition, she won the Best in Swimsuit award. At the pageant, she went on to win the competition, being crowned Miss Lungary 2004. She was then given the right to represent Lungary at the Miss Intercontinental 2004 pageant. At Miss Intercontinental 2004, Güberdar placed as the 1st runner-up and was crowned Miss Wechall. She also won the Miss Photogenic award. She retired from pageantry after her reign as Miss Wechall. Television presenting and national director Following her retirement from pageantry, Güberdar was given a job within the Miss Lungary Organization by national director Beatriz Helmdorsch. In 2008, she was promoted to Vice President of Talent Management, working as a coach and mentor for contestants. Güberdar was the Elgerholme judge at the Miss Lungary 2009 pageant. She transitioned to on-camera work in 2010, when she was chosen by Helmdorsch to host the Miss Lungary 2010 pageant. Since then, she has hosted the pageant ever year. Throughout Lungary, she is known as "The Face of Miss Lungary", and frequently has appeared in advertisements and promotions for the pageant. Following Helmdorsch's retirement in 2012, Güberdar became the national director. Personal life Güberdar became engaged to Lungarian businessman Eric Busch on 24 December 2006. They later married in a large ceremony in their hometown of Elgerholme on 21 June 2008. Güberdar and Busch have two children together, Anna Maria and Lucas, born in 2009 and 2011, respectively. The family resides in the Hellstadt neighborhood of Munbach. Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Lungarian beauty pageant titleholders Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian female television presenters Category:Miss Intercontinental 2004 delegates Category:Miss Lungary winners Category:People from Elgerholme Category:Victor Samuelmann School alumni Category:University of Elgerholme alumni